<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Forget Beasts Have Claws and Teeth? by Goldstone_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191911">Did You Forget Beasts Have Claws and Teeth?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf'>Goldstone_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Wilbur fucked a fish", (Sorry Tommy and Tubbo but you legally count as kids, (that bit's implied, A Lot of Bad Puns and Jokes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bad Puns, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon? Never heard of her who's she?, Character Death, Child Death, Child Injury, Death, Death Threats, Dreamon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food mentions, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy and Sally are shapeshifters now), Fundy goes off, Gen, Gore and Violence, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Near character death, One Shot, References to Cramps, Respawn Mechanics Enabled, Running Away, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Some Uncensored Language, TWs:, This is named "ANgry Fundy" in my docs, Trans Floris | Fundy, Whump, a lot of blood, and also here), arrow wounds, because it's cute, blood and death, but you can read it as a romance a QPR or just a really close friendship, except not there's some canon stuff, fundywastaken, it's because I don't want to deal with the whole, so you count with that, temporary major character death, thing and yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarling, Fundy placed himself between Dream and the others, sword raised. Blood spattered the white on his muzzle, and black lips peeled back to reveal slightly yellowed fangs. “Move aside, Fundy. This doesn’t involve you.” Techno growled, and Phil unfolded his wings. Taking a breath, Fundy growled lowly. “Fundy. Don’t make us hurt you.”<br/>Fundy glared down at them both, still holding the sword. Tightening his grip, he lashed his tail once. “Step back, now. Last chance.” None of them moved. <br/>Eyes narrowing, Fundy lunged. <br/>~<br/>“Thou calledst me a dog before thou hadst a cause.<br/>But since I am a dog, beware my fangs.”<br/>-Merchant of Venice, Act 3 Scene 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Technoblade, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You Forget Beasts Have Claws and Teeth?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TWs in tags. Also, foxes can growl and snap, but they can also scream and I find it terrifying. Probably where the banshee myths originated from. Title from the tumblr post quoting the above Shakespeare. <br/>Is this fundywastaken? Is this Dream &amp; Fundy friendship? A queer platonic partnership? Personally, read it as whatever if you want, it started to take a romantic leaning (which is why it’s tagged that way). Why, I don’t know, but FWT has been living rent-free in my head for the better part of the past two weeks or so. Also writing a very whumpy fic that takes the exact opposite stance of…basically everything here, so this stuff is non-canon to everything else here. <br/>Fundy is canonically trans and thus goes through shark week. I’m trans and go through shark week, too, so you can fight me. I’ll kick you. <br/>Anyways, just realised it is February 1 for me [note before posting: this was made on the 1st, it is currently the 3rd], and we made it through 2020. Congrats, y’all, the year was hell and the fact we made it through is just…incredible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          It had been a normal, nice day for the two of them.</p>
<p>          They’d sprinted from their bases out to the middle of nowhere, to a little meadow that they had found a long time back. Now, both of them were curled on a blanket in the grass, basking in bright sunshine between the silvery grey clouds and laughing in the soft way of days long past. They’d left behind the broken dreams and painful remarks and stares of L’manberg and the SMP and everything else, yellow and red flowers bobbing quietly in the delicate breeze around them as they spoke and joked and Dream wheezed.</p>
<p>          They also traded awful puns, riddles, and jokes.</p>
<p>          “So I wrote a song about tortillas,” Dream began, propping himself up on one arm with his palm cradling his chin. Blinking, Fundy met his gaze, smiled softly and picked one of the little cookies off of the plate between them both. A sly grin crossed Dream’s face, and he continued, “Do you want to <em>taco</em> ‘bout it?”</p>
<p>          Barking out a laugh, Fundy rolled onto his back and then looked at the clouds. Beside him, Dream wheezed, curling up, and the both of them exchanged glances and busted out laughing again. “Hold on, hold on, I have one.”</p>
<p>          “What is it?” Leaning forwards, Dream held his gaze, eyes glittering in the sunlight. Fundy held his gaze, grinning slyly.</p>
<p>          “Why was the king’s army too tired to fight?” Pausing, Fundy added, “Too many sleepless knights.”</p>
<p>          “Oh, you’re horrible. Did you hear about the shapeshifter that met Medusa?” Rolling onto his stomach, Fundy looked at him. “She’s now a stone-cold fox.”</p>
<p>          “I hate you.”</p>
<p>          “You love me.” Leaning in, Dream pressed their foreheads together and Fundy winced. “Everything alright.”</p>
<p>          “Yeah. Cramps.” Dream huffed sympathetically and Fundy pressed against him a little more. “They haven’t been as bad as they used to be, it’s not such a big deal.”</p>
<p>          “Do you need something for them? I might have something for you in the bag.” Straightening up, Dream started digging through his bag.</p>
<p>          “You don’t need to get me anything.” Dream shrugged, still rooting around and shrugging. Then, he pulled out something—a little handwarmer—and passed it over. “We can head back and I can get you a heating pad. Do you want some chocolate? I have some in here.”</p>
<p>          “Oh my gosh. Why do you have this?” Taking the handwarmer, Fundy started shaking it. Maybe it wouldn’t do much, but it’d at least help (and he didn’t particularly feel like crawling across the floor or writhing around if they got too bad). It’d be doing more than nothing.</p>
<p>          “Do you want the chocolate?”</p>
<p>          “We—well, yes, obviously.” Reaching over, Fundy took the little bar and used his claws to pull it open. “Do you want some?”</p>
<p>          “Nah, I got it for you.”</p>
<p>          “Is there a particular reason?” Fundy asked, barking out a soft laugh. Shrugging, Dream went back to moving through his bag.</p>
<p>          “You’re my fiancé? We’re dating? I care about you?” He replied, looking up and smiling softly. Returning it, Fundy rolled onto his back, jumping when he felt Dream moving his head around. A moment later, his head was on Dream’s stomach and both of them were lying on the blankets, staring up at the sky. “Hey, look at that cloud.” Pointing, Dream indicated a big, fluffy thing. “Wonder if maybe there’s a storm coming in the next couple of days.”</p>
<p>          “Maybe.” Fingers ran into his hair, combed through the strands and teased them out, then brushed against his ears. Closing his eyes, Fundy stared up at the sky for another couple of moments. Then, an odd smell drifted to him. “Wait, Dream. Dream, something’s wrong.”</p>
<p>          “What? What do you mean?” Sitting up, Fundy glanced around, amber eyes narrowing as he squinted at the forest around them. A sharp, metallic scent, one mixed with taiga snow and tundra pines. Fresh mountain air and wind, the distant petrichor of rainstorms in deep green forests. Techno and Phil. <em>Why are they here? </em>Tipping his head back, Fundy sniffed the air a few more times, jaws snapped open. There were other smells too, mingling with the others. Techno and Phil weren’t alone. No, Fundy could smell Wilbur and Tommy, not too unusual. Nor was the warm, slightly sugary smell that Niki always carried with her, underneath the gunpowder and sunshine and flowers. Something earthy, herbs and flowers and wood. Old leather and dust.</p>
<p>          Turning, Fundy grabbed Dream’s arm. “We have company, and we need to go. <em>Now.”</em></p>
<p>          “What? What do you mean?” Green eyes met his, and already he could see Dream grabbing for his mask. Rolling to his feet, the hunter slid it on, reached for his bow and wrapped his fingers around the polished mahogany.</p>
<p>          There was a sharp <em>twang</em>, and an arrow slammed into Dream’s shoulder.</p>
<p>          “Dream!” Grabbing his fiancé’s arm, Fundy dragged him along after him, glancing back once. There was a bounding noise, something sprinting up. Phil’s wings fanned out, the iridescent feathers glittering in the sunlight as he took off. <em>No. No, you’re not taking him. You’re not taking him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>          I won’t let you!</em>
</p>
<p>          Phil snapped around, dodging around them as Techno and the others fanned out around them. Whipping around, Fundy looked at them. Phil, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo…they’d brought so many people with them. “Why are you here.” Fundy demanded, mind snapping through everything that could have happened. Had someone seen them? Techno may have tracked them, but why? Why were they there all of a sudden? Dream hadn’t posed a threat to anyone. Not in a while, at least. They didn’t have a reason to just…just <em>attack </em>like they were. <em>Come on, Fundy, think. You need to get out of this.</em></p>
<p>Wilbur stepped forwards, eyes narrowed slightly and face blank. “Fundy, everything’s going to be fine. Step away from Dream.”</p>
<p>          “No!” Fundy glanced around. Their weapons were drawn. <em>They want to kill him, </em>stepping back, he pressed himself to Dream. Turning, he whispered, “I want you to run. I’ll hold them off. They won’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>          “Are you sure?” Dream asked. Meeting his gaze, Fundy nodded. With that, he felt a rush of air around him, then Dream was gone.</p>
<p>          Turning to them all, Fundy lunged without warning.</p>
<p>          Maybe Fundy wasn’t much of a fighter with a sword, but he knew exactly what he was doing. Techno and Phil were going to go after Dream, they had probably predicted where he was going already. Besides, they thought Fundy wasn’t much of a threat.</p>
<p>          So when Fundy lunged for Tubbo and Tommy, they were already off after Dream, who was at the edge of the clearing to draw the pair away.</p>
<p>          Tommy ducked, but Fundy felt his claws tear into skin anyways. Screaming, Tubbo stumbled back, holding onto his face as blood welled up in the tears. “You—” Tommy cut off with a grunt as Fundy slammed a foot into his gut. Grabbing the young man by the hair, Fundy threw him to the side and then tackled Wilbur.</p>
<p>          “Fundy!” Niki yelled where she was helping Tubbo. Curled on his side on the ground, Tubbo whimpered a few times. “Fundy, stop it! This isn’t you!”</p>
<p>          Tommy lunged again. Rolling to the side, Fundy rammed his claws up, catching Tommy by the throat. Wet heat spattered over his claws and fur, and Tommy let out a choked, pained sound. Blood spurted from the wound, and Fundy threw him to the ground. Collapsing, Tommy clutched at his throat, wheezing and gasping. Fundy stared down at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>TommyInnit was slain by ItsFundy</strong>
</p>
<p>          Turning to Niki, Tubbo, and Wilbur, Fundy flicked his wrist. Blood spattered over the grass, and he stepped over the pool of blood under his feet as Tommy’s body faded. “Who’s next?” He spat, and Tubbo stared at him in horror. Standing up, Wilbur drew his sword.</p>
<p>          Growling, Fundy lunged again.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wilbur Soot was slain by ItsFundy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Nihachu was slain by ItsFundy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tubbo was slain by ItsFundy</strong>
</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>          Up ahead, Fundy heard Phil calling out for Dream.</p>
<p>          As if that would actually work. Dream was smarter than that. As he stalked along the stone ridges above his grandfather and uncle, Fundy looked down at them with narrowed eyes. Bloodied pawsteps trailed after him. Yes, part of him did feel bad for killing the others. He hadn’t <em>wanted </em>to hurt them, but he didn’t have a choice and he was trying to defend his friend. Besides, they had lives.</p>
<p>          They had respawn. They’d be fine.</p>
<p>          In a little while, at least.</p>
<p>          Padding along, Fundy inhaled again. Sure, sometimes being a fox was weird. It got him called a furry, meant he was teased every so often. But when it came to certain things—games at night or day, hunting for food or for someone, the like—Fundy had an advantage very few of the rest of them had. Sure, Phil had good eyesight, but when it came to a game of hearing and smell Fundy could win any day. It was simply a fox trait. Something he had inherited from his mother, a shapeshifter. (One of the <em>only </em>things he had inherited from her, thankfully.)</p>
<p>          Techno and Phil were walking along the cliffs below, sunlight dancing on them. Snorting, Fundy leaned down and started trotting on all fours. Ant did it, too, especially when running. Besides, he could just catch Dream’s scent on the breeze, mixed with the heavy tones of blood.</p>
<p>          Dream was hurt, and Fundy needed to find him.</p>
<p>          Looking around, Fundy flicked his tail, shoved his ears forwards as he found a scent trail. Quickening his pace, he darted through the foliage until he found the end of the ravine.</p>
<p>          Blood dragged along the pale grey-brown stone and Fundy spotted a red and brown-splattered hoodie and a familiar white smiley mask leaning against the end of the rocks. “Dream.” Fundy hissed, praying he was heard. Leaning over the edge of the canyon, he braced his paws forwards and started skidding down the slope. “Dream!”</p>
<p>          Thudding down on the canyon floor, he padded over, felt Wilbur’s sword clattering against his back. He crouched at Dream’s side, reached up and touched his jaw underneath the mask. A low groan left his fiancé, and Dream’s head tilted into his hand.</p>
<p>          There were footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>          Jerking his head up, Fundy spun to see Techno and Phil approaching. “Fundy.” Phil mused, and Fundy grabbed Wilbur’s sword. It was a little heavier than his liking, but he had practiced with it growing up. In front of him, Techno spun his sword around and Phil dipped his head down. “Fundy, Step aside.”</p>
<p>          “No.” Slowly, Fundy started to get up.</p>
<p>          “Fundy. Move aside.” Techno ordered, eyes narrowing. Ears pinning back, Fundy glared at them both.</p>
<p>          Phil sighed. When he took a step forwards, Fundy bared his teeth briefly. “Fundy. Quit acting like an animal. Dream’s a monster.”</p>
<p>          “I said no. Now leave.” Phil and Techno stepped forward again.</p>
<p>          Snarling, Fundy placed himself between Dream and the others, sword raised. Blood spattered the white on his muzzle, and black lips peeled back to reveal slightly yellowed fangs. “Move aside, Fundy. This doesn’t involve you.” Techno growled, and Phil unfolded his wings. Taking a breath, Fundy growled lowly. “Fundy. Don’t make us hurt you.”</p>
<p>          Fundy glared down at them both, still holding the sword. Tightening his grip, he lashed his tail once. “Step back, now. Last chance.” None of them moved.</p>
<p>          Eyes narrowing, Fundy lunged.</p>
<p>          Techno sprang to the side, axe in hand. Ducking down, Fundy rammed his claws between Techno’s ribs, claws curling. With a grunt, Techno grabbed his hand and twisted. There was a low pop in his arm, then pain spurting up his body. Crimson eyes met amber, and Fundy twisted his muzzle. <em>So you’re going to play like that. Fine. </em>Fundy dropped his weight, felt Techno stumble. Then, he twisted, ramming his sword into Techno’s stomach. “Fun—Fundy.” Shock pulsed through the Blood God.</p>
<p>          “Well, would you look at that.” Fundy forced the blade deeper. Blood dripped from Techno’s lips down onto his muzzle, and he glared up at Techno. “Guess the Blood God <em>can </em>bleed.”</p>
<p>          Techno’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Technoblade was slain by ItsFundy</strong>
</p>
<p>          Looking up, Fundy faced off with Phil. “Don’t make me kill you, too.” He said softly, and his grandfather blinked a few times.</p>
<p>          “Fundy. Think about this, please.” Tipping his head to the side, Phil walked forwards. Growling, Fundy spat blood to the side and raised his swords again. “Fundy.”</p>
<p>          “I have thought about it. For a long while, actually. Everyone took advantage of me. Except him.” Nodding at Dream, Fundy replied, “He actually liked me.”</p>
<p>          “He cheated on you with George.”</p>
<p>          “He apologised. Besides, he won’t do it again. Not after everyone abandoned him to the prison and let him out when they were sick of keeping him alive.” Tilting his head to the side, Fundy levelled the blade at Phil’s heart and mused, “I think I can kind of relate.”</p>
<p>          “Fundy—”</p>
<p>          “I said don’t come any closer, Phil. I don’t want to kill you, but I didn’t want to kill anyone and look where that’s gotten me. Sure, you’ll respawn, but trust me when I say this,” Eyes narrowing, he spat out, “I won’t make it pretty.”</p>
<p>          Raising his hands, Phil stared at him mournfully.</p>
<p>          “I just wish you’d listen.” They faced off for another moment. Then, Phil sighed, and he turned…and began walking away. Sharp relief welled up in Fundy’s chest, like a tsunami bearing down on a beach. As Phil spread his wings and flew off towards the direction of L’Manberg, the wave crashed down. A shaky sigh rattled its way through his lungs and throat.</p>
<p>          Behind him, Dream coughed.</p>
<p>          Rushing over, Fundy carefully pulled his fiancé into his arms. “H-home. We need to get home.” Dream forced out, lifting his arm. There was a rush around them, and then they were on the wood planks of Dream’s home.</p>
<p>          “They’re going to find us,” Fundy whispered, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down. “They’re probably on their way right now.”</p>
<p>          “Then let’s never let them find us.” Dream forced out. Head lifting, Fundy looked over at him. The admin slowly lifted himself from the bed, looking over at him. “Let’s run away. Never look back.” Blinking at him, Fundy swallowed. “Come on, Fundy. They won’t trust you anymore, not after this, and I don’t want to leave you.”</p>
<p>          “But it’s not safe to stay here. For either of us.” Looking at the chests in front of him, Fundy took a breath, closed his eyes. Grooved wood pressed against his paw pads, and he opened his eyes and turned to look at his fiancé. “Let’s do it. Let’s run. Get out of here, leave everything behind.”</p>
<p>          Dream’s gaze softened, and he smiled before nodding. “Alright, let’s pack.”</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>          Several hours later, they saddled up two of the horses—ones they’d stolen from Techno, hardly distinguishable from the others and quick as the wind—and were now sneaking out from underneath the stone-brick gates. Taking a breath, Fundy rubbed the bay’s neck and glanced up above him, swallowing nervously. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Dream asked from beside him. When he looked over, Dream stammered out, “You can—you can say I—that I forced you to. That I had some—some kind of con-control over you or something.”</p>
<p>          Smiling, Fundy shook his head, secured his hat lower on his forehead. “No.” Looking back, he raised his chin, felt the moonlight dancing on his fur. “Fuck L’Manberg, fuck <em>everything</em>. Forget yesterday, let’s make our own tomorrow.” Dream’s expression softened and Fundy grinned right back at him.</p>
<p>          Spurring their horses on, they cantered into the forest.</p>
<p>          Above them, on the towers, a group of people watched, invisibility shields covering their tracks. One of them leaned against the railing of the bridge, tears dripping from his face and gleaming silver in the bright, starry moonlight. One brother reached over and touched his shoulder, and the younger blond glared after them while the bandages on his throat shifted as he swallowed angrily. “Should we go after them?” Sapnap asked quietly, looking over. “We’ve hunted Dream before. We could find them.”</p>
<p>          Phil glanced over at Techno, then to Wilbur. Wilbur’s eyes flicked down to where his son and fiancé were galloping away into the night. Finally, Wilbur swallowed and then spoke, “No.” Behind him, George, Sapnap, and Bad exchanged looks. “Fundy’s happier than I’ve ever seen him. If that’s because he’s with Dream…then so be it.” Sighing, he closed his eyes, “Don’t do anything to them, or it won’t be Fundy you have to worry about.”</p>
<p>          Turning, Wilbur walked away, head lowered as he pulled his beanie down towards his eyes, fluffed out the collar of his jacket. Shadows fell over him as he disappeared into the darkness of L’Manberg’s towers, and they all looked after him. Slowly, slowly, they all left, one by one.</p>
<p>          Sapnap stared after his friend, smiled softly, and said, “Good luck, Dream. Good luck both of you.” Pausing, he braced his hands against the railing, cold stone under his fingertips. “I hope the two of you are happy.”</p>
<p>          The wind whipped his words away, thick grey clouds lingering on the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending was originally going to be Fundy holding Dream as he dies but I decided against it. <br/>Anyways, I have a guitar in my room and I have decided I’m going to learn how to play “Jubilee Line” because whoo. Why not.<br/>Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>